LOS GRANDES HEROES CONTINUAN
by NightFury91
Summary: LA VIDA DE HIRO HAMADA, DARA MUCHAS VUELTAS A SU CORTA EDAD, MUCHAS PERSONAS INCLUIDA SU TIA Y SUS AMIGOS ESPERAN MUCHO DE EL. AUNQUE TAMBIEN TENDRA PRESION DE PARTE DE SU VIDA ESTUDIANTIL PERO SOBRE TODO DE LAS MUJERES QUE LE RODEAN. VEAMOS JUNTOS COMO EL PEQUEÑO GENIO PODRA CON TODO. XD
1. Chapter 1

Como verán estoy incursionando otros fics que me llamaron la atención. A los que me siguen en los otros fics les puedo decir que mis predicciones no estaban tan mal, pero en vista que terminaron sus capítulos he decidido en dejarlo y en su caso darles continuidad para seguir haciendo más las posibilidades de sus posibles futuros.

Los invito a que vea el anime nombrado _HUNDRED_ Ya que próximamente también le daré inicio a dicho anime. En el caso que tengan alguna petición especial lo pueden dejar en los comentarios. SIN MAS QUE DECIR DISFRUTEN DEL FIC =D

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Lucy Wright

En San Fransokyo se podía encontrar muchas cosas por hacer, peleas robot, construcciones novedosas pero lo que diferencia esta ciudad con las demás del mundo es un grupo de personas que dedicaban todo su conocimiento por la mejora de la vida humana. Este grupo era conocido como "Los Grandes Héroes". Integrado por el entusiasta Fred, el comprometido Wasabi, la dulce Honey Lemon, la audaz Gogo Tomago, el servicial Baymax y el genio Hiro Hamada. Por el día tenían la vida normal de cualquier estudiante del Instituto San Fransokyo de Tecnología (Universidad donde estudiaba Tadashi), pero cuando caía la tarde estos amigos se dedicaban a traer la justicia en su estado. Todo parecía que nuestros héroes tenían un balance perfecto entre sus dos vidas. Hiro ya había sobrevivido a su primer año en la universidad, dejando huella como un alumno destacado sobre todo en el área de la robótica. Sus compañeros de clase lo superaban en edad al menos 3 años, solamente una estudiante que se especializaba en el área de biotecnología le ganaba por un año y era bastante reservada, su nombre es Karmi era la estudiante mas joven antes de la llegada de nuestro héroe, del cual esta perdidamente enamorada del héroe que montaba al Baymax, sin darse cuenta de que lo tenia como compañero-rival de clase. La relación entre Karmi e Hiro se fue tornando menos de odio y más de estimulación mutua por ser mejores en su área, aquí es donde las cosas si empiezan a tornar algo extrañas. En estos momentos el joven Hamada, estaba por cumplir la mayor de edad y también en decidir en seguir estudiando en su ciudad de origen o bien tomar un año de intercambio. En la clase de la profesora Granville:

– Recuerden de terminar los reportes de sus proyectos, los quiero en mi oficina antes de terminar el semestre, eso significa que tienen esta semana y la próxima – Decía la decana del Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo – Señorita Karmi, espero que el trabajo colaborativo con el señor hamada, el cual tiene su tercera ausencia en la clase este mes, pueda ser finalizado sin ningún tipo de contratiempo – Sentencio la Decana.

– Si doctora Granville, hoy me hablo Hiro desde muy temprano mencionándome que se sentía mal, de hecho, terminando hoy mi clase iré a cerciorarme que este bien – Respondió con mucha seguridad la castaña – Sobre el proyecto, me comento Hiro que este seria su pase a poder irse de intercambio, dudo mucho que lo tome a la ligera.

– El señor Hamada ha demostrado un avance significativo, pero a su edad creo que es comprensible su actuar – reflexiona la profesora – En cuanto vea a su compañero de proyecto favor de mencionarle que hace falta que entregue su solicitud elaborada para poder proceder – continuo su camino revisando el avance de otros estudiantes de la clase.

– Así lo hare profesora, disculpe – pregunto la morena antes de que la maestra se moviera de mesa de trabajo – ¿sabe si Hiro ya decidió el destino de su intercambio? – pregunto con duda a la decana.

La profesora se acerco a la mesa donde se encontraba la estudiante – La verdad ese sigue siendo una incógnita para mi – medito un poco la profesora – pero si tienes tanta curiosidad deberías preguntarle tu misma – esto ultimo le menciono con un tono de provocación a la estudiante.

– Creo que tiene razón – respondió algo apenada Karim – Muchas gracias y le pasare la información que me dio – fue lo ultimo que dijo y se comenzó a guardar sus cosas para dirigirse al laboratorio de Hiro, el cual era antes de su hermano Tadashi Hamada.

Mientras tanto nuestro intrépido héroe se encontraba volando a toda velocidad persiguiendo un grupo de delincuentes que se intentaban huir en una camioneta a toda velocidad. Asaltando con anterioridad un banco. Últimamente la policía antes de poder hacer algún movimiento y poner vidas en peligro se comunicaban con el grupo de los grandes héroes mediante un radio entregado y diseñado por Hamada, para evitar corromper el sistema y enviar falsas alarmas.

– Chicos tenemos que acabar con esta persecución, tengo que terminar el proyecto de la profesora Granville – Se comunicaba mediante su casco a sus compañeros de equipo.

– Recuerda que también tienes que terminar la solicitud para tu intercambio – Mencionaba Honey Lemon que era cargada por Fred.

– Nuestro pequeño compañero está creciendo tan rápido – Añadió Fred a la conversación.

– ¡Ya decidiste a donde iras a estudiar? – Preguntaba Wasabi quien se encontraba corriendo entre los edificios – Recuerda que no puedes tomar a la ligera eso, ya que eso depende tu futuro – Comento con algo de preocupación – Debes estar seguro de que la universidad que vayas cumpla con tus expectativas de creación de un futuro…

– Podemos concentrarnos en lo que ternemos que hacer – Interrumpió Gogo de forma cortante quien estaba muy cerca del vehículo que intentaba darse a la fuga.

– Honey Lemon necesito que te adelantes a la camioneta y bloquees todas las posibles rutas de escape – Indico Hiro – Fred dale apoyo, Wasabi tu apoya a Gogo y no se olviden de … – Fue interrumpido por una figura delgada, con características femeninas que se colocó frente a Baymax

– Así que tú eres el líder de este grupo – Menciono la persona que confirmo la sospecha del pelinegro al tener una voz femenina – Creo que este día no podrán detener a los ladrones ya que eso irrumpiría en mis planes – volando directamente hacia Hiro.

Esquivando con dificultad a la chica, Hamada decidió dejar el arresto a sus amigos – Chicos tendrán que terminar la persecución, me tope con una nueva villana y parece estar interesada en detener nuestra detención – Comunico algo alterado el muchacho.

– ¿Necesitas apoyo? – Pregunto preocupada Honey Lemon.

– Voy para allá compañero – Respondió Fred, pero fue detenido por la respuesta del joven Hamada.

– No – fue directo con su respuesta – deben detener a esos ladrones, de lo contrario conseguirán su objetivo, no se preocupen si veo que necesito de su apoyo no tardare en mencionarlo.

Estas palabras no le gustaban al equipo para nada, ya que sabían que Hiro podía ser muy precipitado al actuar y sobre todo quería demostrarse constantemente que podía con cualquier cosa. Mientras esto ocurría en el lado poniente de la ciudad, en la universidad de San Fransokyo se encontraba Karmi caminando directamente al laboratorio del chico hamada para ver que estaba pasando.

Entro al laboratorio de su compañero, pero no lo ubico dentro del cubículo, lo cual la llevo a llamarle por teléfono para saber su paradero. Le molestaba que algunas ocasiones Hiro la dejaba plantada para trabajar en el proyecto o habían quedado para hacer algunas investigaciones y llegaba tarde o simplemente no se presentaba y al día siguiente le decía una historia poco creíble.

Mientras Hiro estaba en la persecución de la villana, una llamada estaba entrando y reviso rápidamente quien era quien lo estaba localizando, al ver el contacto contesto de forma rápida.

– Karmi, Hola, oye estoy algo ocupado ¿urge lo que me quieres decir? – respondió rápidamente el chico para poder continuar con su labor.

– Hiro, es la quinta vez que me haces que mienta a la profesora Granville, quiero saber ¿dónde estás? – contesto algo molesta la chica.

– Te explicare todo cuando te vea, pero por el momento tengo algo importante que terminar – Termino de decir Hamada para luego colgar y seguir en su persecución.

– Vaya forma de contestar viejo – Decía Fred por el comunicador – Ese tipo de respuesta siempre hace que las personas quieran saber mas acerca de los héroes, en mi experiencia de las historietas.

– Fred ahora no, tenemos que detener todo esto además – Hiro no pudo terminar la frase cuando algo hizo que callera de la espalda de Baymax

–Hiro – Todos preguntaron al unisonó.

Mientras Hiro se encontraba atado y volando en contra de su voluntad, la chica que estaba persiguiendo ahora lo tenia como su prisionero e intentaba huir con su botin del gran robot que le estaba dando persecución. Mientras con los asaltantes.

– Iré a apoyar a Hiro – contesto rápidamente Gogo dirigiéndose a la ubicación del comunicador del pelinegro.

– En cuanto tengamos a estos rufianes te iremos a apoyar – Respondió Wasabi llegando al punto donde Fred y Honey había realizado una barricada para cerrar camino a la camioneta de una buena vez.

La villana volaba entre los edificios con su rehén a gran velocidad y con gran habilidad. Hiro no le dejaba nada fácil su escape intentando de muchas maneras atrasar a dicha persona.

– De verdad sí que eres difícil chico, de verdad no quiero lastimarte, pero no me dejas de otra – Apretando mas el amarre, esta cuerda no era una cuerda ordinaria al parecer tenía modificaciones en su estructura. La fuerza de constricción hizo que HIro diera un leve grito de dolor.

– Que es lo que tienes que ver con los ladrones del banco – Articulo con dificultad Hiro al intentar sacar información.

– Eso no te incumbe, lo que debe preocuparte es que si ellos no llegan a su destino tu serás quien sufrirá las consecuencias de ello – Sentencio la chica, tratando de perder de vista al gran robot que le daba persecución.

Hiro en un hábil movimiento arrojo un artefacto localizador, el cual lo lanzo en dirección de Baymax para que lo pudiera agarrar, hablando en voz baja se dirigió a su compañero – Baymax no la persigas, apoya a los chicos para detener a los asaltantes, luego van por mí, Hiro fuera – Termino de mencionar para poder prestar atención al lugar donde lo llevaban. En eso el gran compañero de Hiro alcanzo a sujetar el dispositivo rastreador.

– Hiro espera, ¿Estas loco? – contesto gogo apresurada por llegar donde se encontraba Baymax – No sabes nada persona.

– Exacto, podemos saber dónde se reúnen y lo más importante, ¿Qué quieren? – Respondió seguro de si mismo el chico Hamada – Confía en mi – Termino de decir ya que había sido noqueado por su secuestradora.

– Ya que – Esto ultimo no pudo ser audible por el pelinegro ya que corto toda transmisión para evitar que su secuestradora se percatara – Chicos tenemos que detener a toda costa a esos sujetos – Dirigiéndose nuevamente al lugar de la persecución de la camioneta de los asaltantes.

– Te estamos esperando, ya los estamos esposando con la policía – Contesto feliz Honey Lemon.

– Esperen que no se los lleven – Respondía rápidamente Gogo – Si no llegan a su destino Hiro puede resultar Herido.

– ¿Qué paso con Hiro? – pregunto un consternado Wasabi – ¿Qué no se suponía que lo ibas a apoyar? – Remato con una segunda pregunta el fornido hombre.

– Larga historia, solo pidan a la policía que aun no se los lleven, ahorita les explicó todo – Termino de responder la pelinegra con mechones morados imprimiendo mas velocidad para llegar a su destino y encontrarse con sus compañeros.

Karim al tener una respuesta poco creíble de parte de su compañero de proyecto. Decidió chismosear un poco dentro del laboratorio del ausente. Al toparse con el computador que se encontraba en el escritorio, decidió intentar ingresar al ordenador para ver algunos de los proyectos con los cuales el pelinegro trabajo durante el año escolar.

– contraseña fallida – repetía la castaña molesta al no tener tantas habilidades tecnológicas como su compañero – ¿Por qué siempre eres tan misterioso glóbulo rojo? – Con esta última frase estaba por retirarse del laboratorio si no fuera que observo unos prototipos de armaduras rojas escondidas detrás de unas cajas – ¿En que proyecto estas trabajando hamada? – Revisando minuciosamente todo el kit que se encontraba ahí.

El mencionado poco a poco estaba cobrando la conciencia, percatándose que se encontraba en una silla amordazado y solo una luz que se encontraba exactamente arriba de él. Intento poder más allá para tener una idea del lugar donde se encontraba, pero sin éxito alguno. En ese momento entra la misma figura que le había dado un paseo por San Fransokyo.

– Vaya, por fin se levanta Sr. Héroe – Menciono la señorita tomando una silla y sentándose frente al muchacho – Te quitare el pañuelo de la boca pero al primer acto de falta de educación no responderé por lo que te puede pasar, ¿Estamos de acuerdo? – Termino por preguntar y viendo como Hiro asentía de forma segura – Veo que es muy difícil que te hagan sentir miedo, pero primero me dirás ¿Cuál es tu nombre y la identidad de tu grupo de héroes? – Directa y con cierto tono de frialdad.

– ¿Tú crees que mencionaría algo tan importante a la persona que tiene como amigos a unos asaltantes de bancos? – el pelinegro contesto con un pequeño tono de sarcasmo.

– Bueno eso depende de ti – Se levanto la chica, la cual no se quitaba el casco de la cabeza para no revelar su identidad y caminando de forma lenta y dando vueltas a la silla de HIro – claro que también comprenderás que existen muchas maneras de hacerte hablar – Termino de decir la chica de forma misteriosa.

– Bueno muchos han intentado hacerme hablar, pero – fue interrumpido cuando un bastón eléctrico toco su hombre haciendo que Hiro dirá un grito y se retorciera.

– Me disculpo por la poca paciencia que tengo, es de familia creo – respondió con gracia la secuestradora – Entonces tu dirás cuando quieras hablar – Amenazando al pelinegro de otra descarga.

– ¿Crees que podamos llegar a un buen arreglo?, todo se puede – No pudo terminar de articular la oración cuando otra descarga se hizo presente en su pecho.

– Tengo que ser sincera, odio los rodeos así que te aconsejo que no juegues conmigo – Chasqueo los dedos y un chavo medio fornido entro con un baston idéntico a la dama – Como sé que no dirás nada por el momento y no cuento con la paciencia dejare que mi buen compañero presente converse contigo para hacerte cambiar de opinión en lo que tomo un descanso.

– No tenemos que llegar a estos extremos, podemos ver otra solución de otra perspectiva – Pronuncio rápidamente antes de que el ayudante le diera otra descarga acompañada de una bofetada.

– Bueno, iré a descansar un poco, por favor no te vayas a otro lado ¿quieres? – Le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, lo cual dejo desconcertado al pelinegro, para luego retirarse del cuarto dejando al pobre héroe recibiendo descarga constantemente.

El resto del equipo se encontró junto a la policía, Gogo explico todo a sus compañeros y Baymax les entrego

– Para quien trabajan – molesta, Gogo interrogaba con poca paciencia a los delincuentes los cuales no decían ni una sola palabra – Mas les vale que nos den información o conocerán lo que es miedo de verdad – Sentencio la coreana.

– Tranquila Gogo, así no ganamos nada – Honey intento relajar a su compañera e intentar razonar con los delincuentes – Creo que lo que mi amiga intenta comunicar es que su sentencia y los cargos pueden disminuir si Uds. colaboran con nosotros – menciono con delicadeza a los delincuentes.

Uno de los dos delincuentes, era el mas joven – Señorita créame que quisiera apoyarlos, pero ellos son muy peligrosos – Pronuncio muy temeroso el chico.

Gogo y Honey separaron al muchacho del otro, al ver que a este le podían sacar algo mas de información. – Chico ellos tienen a nuestro amigo, necesitamos saber donde se iban a reunir – La castaña persuadió al muchacho.

El chico al ver la posibilidad de librarse de los problemas que tenia enfrente decidió apoyar a los grandes héroes – Una chica misteriosa, ya que nunca pudimos ver ninguna facción pero por la voz pensamos que era una chica, nos pidió que robáramos la información financiera del banco de San Fransokyo y como distracción robamos dinero, realmente lo que ella quiere es este USB con la información – Mostrando el USB a las chicas – La veríamos en el barrio chino donde se llevan acabo las peleas de robots, creo que Yama esta involucrado pero hasta ahí llega nuestro conocimiento – Entregando el USB a las muchachas – Por favor que no se enteren que yo les dije esto.

– No te preocupes amiguito – Dulcemente le respondió Honey Lemon al muchacho – ¿a que hora quedaron de verse? – Pregunto la castaña.

– Pasando las 11, ella nos mandaría un mensaje a este celular – Sacando de su bolsillo mencionado celular simple.

– Tendremos que dejarlo libre para que ellos crean que solo el no fue capturado y poder saber mas del caso – dijo Gogo muy pensativa por todo lo escuchado – Puedes hacer esto y te dejaremos libre sin cargos, ¿aceptas? – Pregunto de forma directa al muchacho el cual asintió de forma inmediata.

– Yo me encargo de arreglar todo con la policía, le diré a Fred mientras tú y Wasabi deberían y a preparase para esta noche – dijo apresuradamente Honey Lemon – Por cierto, creo que sería bueno que te llevaras a Baymax y saber dónde se encuentra Hiro en este momento – termino de decir la castaña antes de alejarse y acercarse a Fred y Wasabi y ponerlos al corriente de lo que proseguía.

De esta manera la policía y los grandes héroes se retiraron del lugar para no levantar mas sospechas de los que se estaba organizando. Como se menciono Gogo y Wasabi llevaron a Baymax a la universidad para recargarlo y saber la ubicación actual de su amigo. Mientras que Fred y Honey Lemon se llevaron al muchacho delincuente para que no llegara tarde a su cita misteriosa.

Unas 2 horas habían pasado desde que la secuestradora de Hiro lo había dejado con su ayudante, para lo cual decidió entrar a ver como iba la platica entre los dos mencionados. Entrando a la habitación se encontró a un desarreglado ayudante y un moribundo pelinegro

– Es suficiente, creo que nuestro invitado ya entendió lo que estamos buscando, retírate a descansar te llamare si es necesaria otra charla – articulo la señorita de forma tranquila. – Entonces ¿Cómo estuvo la plática después de todo? – Tomando la silla nuevamente y colocándola de frente del pelinegro quien apenas podía levantar la cabeza.

– Veo que estuvo muy entretenida – Tomando de[JAF1] la barbilla a Hiro – Eres joven, deberías estar por ahí saliendo con chicas y haciendo travesuras, no jugando al héroe – Soltando al joven y colocándose detrás y susurrando al oído – Vamos, todo esto lo puedes evitar solo diciéndome sus nombres no es tan difícil – terminando de decir, deposito un beso dulce en la mejilla del interrogado.

– Tu sabes bien cual será mi respuesta – Articulo pausado y con mucha pesadez el muchacho que estaba al borde de desmayarse.

– Por que los chicos guapos son los más difíciles – rodando los ojos y colocándose frente a el – Si tu me ayudas yo te ayudo, te dejare ir tranquilamente – Acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del secuestrado – Solo tienes que decir sus nombres y todo arreglado, guapo – Robándole un beso fugaz de los labios de nuestro héroe.

Hiro quedo algo asombrado por la bipolaridad de la persona que se encontraba frente a el – Uno nunca traiciona a sus amigos, sin importar el costo – Pronunció muy leve el pelinegro ya que debido a la sesión eléctrica se encontraba muy cansado – No tendrás nada – No pudo terminar de articular ya que cayo exhausto.

La chica quedo mirando al muchacho que se encontraba frente a ella y decidió dejarlo descansar la tarde para volver a intentar sacarle respuesta después, no sin antes acercarse y darle un tierno beso en la frente – Si que eres terco, pero bueno veremos hasta donde llega la lealtad por tus amigos – Apagando la única luz de la habitación y retirándose del lugar. Dicha chica salió de un edificio abandonado y monto una limosina negra que se dirigía al corazón de la gran San Fransokyo.

– Señorita, ya casi llegamos a Industrias Krei – Comentaba el chofer, quien fue el que trato con HIro en la habitación – Me quedare en el estacionamiento esperando que termine su reunión, a menos que tenga alguna otra indicación – Termino de mencionar para aparcar el carro en la entrada de lugar y bajarse del coche y abrirla puerta a la señorita.

– Esta bien Dave, Perdona que tengas que esperar aquí en el auto, pero Krei pudiera sospechar – Termino de decir Para ser recibida por la secretaria del señor Krei.

– Señorita Wright, por aquí por favor el señor Alistar lo esta esperando – Abriendo la puerta y acompañándola al elevador.

– Espero que no lleve mucho tiempo ya que tengo otros asuntos pendientes por hacer el día de hoy – Menciono con educación y estilo la chica con tez morena clara con ojos azules. Quien tenia el cabello corto color negro.

Terminando de decir esto las dos señoritas abordaron el elevador que los llevaría a la oficina de Alistar Krei. Abriéndose las puertas el mencionado las recibe con elegancia de siempre.

– Señorita Wright es un placer tenerla en nuestras instalaciones – Ofreciendo un apretón de mano – Le prometo que si visita no será tiempo perdido, ya que le mostrare un proyecto en el cual ambos podremos sacar mucho provecho, pero sobre todo evolucionar la forma de conseguir las cosas.

–Te escucho Krei – Fueron las únicas palabras que articulo la pelinegra para pasar directamente a la oficina del inversionista al cual visitaba.

En lo que se llevaba acabo la reunión entre los inversionistas, Gogo estaba ingresando por medio de un portátil la ubicación de su amigo. En ese momento como deseaba que las habilidades tecnológicas del pelinegro le fluyeran a ella para poder hacer su labor más rápido. A lo largo de un buen rato tratando de ubicar a su compañero logro localizarlo a las afueras de la ciudad. Por su experiencia, esos lugares solo se ubicaban los almacenes de las grandes empresas o bien lugares donde podían desaparecer a las personas fácilmente. Logrando su objetivo de conocer el paradero del chico, decidió tomar rumbo junto con Baymax por si requería sus habilidades.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Recuerden que nosotros adoramos que haya gente que lea nuestros fics pero que también nos motiva a seguir son uds y sus comentarios. ASI QUE NO SEAN TIMIDOS Y DIGANME LO QUE PIENSAN.

NOTA IMPORTANTE: DEPENDIENDO DEL GUSTO DE LAS PERSONAS (MEDIANTE LOS COMENTARIOS) LE PROPORCIONARE EL TIEMPO AL FIC.

MUCHAS GRACIAS.


	2. LUCY WRIGHT 2

Buenas Noches mis queridos Lectores, pido disculpa por la tardanza de actualizar, pero no me gusta escribir por escribir, me gusta que las cosas tengan buen argumento y en lo particular si algunos personajes demostrarán algo (sentimientos) debe ser en base a como los conocemos. Por lo anterior en ocasiones escribo algo y no me parece, ende lo borro y vuelvo a escribir. Ademas como trabajo, tengo el tiempo limitado para escribir XD.

Pero intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible. Mientras disfruten del siguiente capitulo y Sigan dándome alimentación. Esto nos ayuda a nosotros a darnos mas ánimos pero sobre todo conocer si están disfrutando de la historia.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

LUCY WRIGHT PARTE 2

Durante el trayecto hacia los almacenes, lugar donde se registraba el rastreador de Hiro, decidió enviarles un mensaje a sus compañeros para ponerlos al tanto de la situación. Honey al darse del lugar a donde se dirigía su amiga se comunicó de forma inmediata.

– Gogo espéranos, llegaremos como apoyo para que no vayas sola, el lugar es muy peligroso – Sonaba muy preocupada la castaña.

– Si lo se, por eso mismo no podemos esperar más, Hiro está ahí – Comento la pelinegra con mechones de una forma cortante – Entre mas tiempo pasa no sabremos como esta. Además, Uds. deben saber con quien estamos tratando al seguir al contacto de esos delincuentes.

– Oye tiene razón – El hombre fornido agrego a la conversación – Baymax la acompaña, nosotros debemos tener cuidado, por que vamos a territorios donde la ilegalidad esta hasta el tope.

– Esta bien – Rendida Honey – En el caso que llegaras a necesitarnos no dudes en llamarnos, estaremos al pendiente de cualquier cosa – iba terminar la llamada cuando comento – Avísanos como se encuentra HIro en cuanto lo encuentres.

– Eso dalo por hecho – De forma entusiasta la coreana le contesto a su amiga – Cuídense también Uds. – Colgó la llamada para poder concentrarse en su objetivo principal, el cual era rescatar a Hiro.

Se coloco dos edificios antes de donde provenía la señal de su amigo. Reviso y analizo el panorama que tenía enfrente, antes de hacer cualquier movimiento. Baymax realizo el scanner y confirmo que Hiro se encontraba dentro agregando que detectaba múltiples rastros de quemaduras de segundo grado y que deberían ser atendidas de forma importante, agregando que se encontraba inconsciente. Gogo quedo un poco pensativa por la información dada, peor habría lugar para preocuparse, lo primero era sacar de ahí a Hiro.

–Baymax necesito que escanees alrededor y dentro del edificio y me digas cuantas personas puedes detectar – Le pidió al gran robot con armadura de combate en lo que ella terminaba de tomar posición.

– Detecto movimiento en la planta inferior del edificio, 5 personas para ser exactos – Comentaba el asistente medico – Debo mencionar que se encuentran armados.

– No te preocupes yo soy un arma –Contesto irónicamente la chica– Baymax Necesito que ingreses para tomar a Hiro, yo los distraeré para encontrarnos en el techo del edificio y podamos salir de aquí – Indico señalando el techo del mencionado edificio.

– Debo advertir que tenemos que proporcionarle asistencia a mi paciente –Termino de mencionar Baymax.

– Lo sé, pero para eso necesitamos sacarlo de ahí, así que manos a la obra – Terminando de dar la indicación salió disparada hacia la puerta principal, del edificio donde tenían cautivo al pelinegro.

En el centro de la ciudad se encontraba Honey Lemon, Fred y Wasabi con el chico que les ayudaría a detectar a la persona encargada de todo este plan.

– Chicos tenemos que tener mucho cuidado al llegar al lugar – Indicaba Honey Lemon a sus compañeros con cautela – No sabes que pueda pasar, sobre todo no pierdan de vista a nuestro colaborador.

– Esta misión de espionaje me está gustando – Casi gritaba el buen Fred, animado como en la mayoría de las misiones.

– ¿Debemos tener algún de plan de respaldo no lo creen? – Algo temeroso el gran hombre wasabi –Siempre resulta que terminamos rodeados de chicos malos.

– Para están los trajes, da – Le respondía el rubio – Los héroes siempre resuelven al momento cualquier problema que se les aparezca.

– Fred, eso pasa en las historietas, esto es la vida real, con villanos de verdad – Un poco alterado el fornido hombre de color.

– Chico recuerden que Gogo necesita de nuestro apoyo – Interrumpiendo la mini discusión entre sus compañeros – Tenemos que saber nada mas la identidad de quien está detrás de todo esto. Así que no creo que tengamos que pelear. – Termino de mencionar la castaña cuando por medio de unos monoculares incluidos en su casco, cortesía de su amigo pelinegro, observaba la situación que se llevaba con su informante – ¡Jack me recibes?

– Así es señorita la escucho claro y fuerte – Era el informante que estaba entre toda la gente que se acumulaba por las peleas robóticas – Entonces solo le entregó el USB que me dieron e intento saber quien es, al menos una imagen ¿no? – Pregunto nervioso mientras seguía caminando.

– Asi es amigo, Intenta hacer que esa persona hable lo mas audible que se pueda – Indica la chica mientras lo seguía vigilando. – ( _Espero que Gogo pueda rescatar al Hiro_ )

La pelinegra con mechones morados, había podido entrar al edificio donde la señal de su amigo estaba transmitiendo, mediante Baymax ubicaba el lugar exacto dentro de la instalación, donde se ubica su creador. Hasta que dieron con la habitación, pero dicho lugar tenia la puerta entreabierta. Se acerco cautelosa para poder ver que lo que ocurría dentro. Alguien se ubicaba en el centro de la habitación mientras que 3 hombres de formidable apariencia lo rodeaban.

– Nunca había visto a este niño – Mencionaba uno de los hombres – Pero no puedo creer que por culpa de este niño muchas operaciones hayan resultado frustradas.

– La señorita Wright menciono que solo lo custodiáramos mientras regresa para interrogar – Otros de los hombres mencionaba, quitándose el saco y sacando un aparato eléctrico – Pero creo que nos podemos vengar sin dejarlo moribundo – Acercándose peligrosamente al chico y haciendo una descarga en la cabeza del pelinegro que rápidamente soltó un grito de dolor.

Gogo por su cuenta al darse cuenta que efectivamente era su compañero el que se encontraba en la habitación, no dudo ningún segundo y entro lanzando sus disco directamente a dos de los hombres, mientras Baymax sujetaba al otro para evitar que pudiera seguir lastimando a su paciente.

– Hiro despierta – Agitando un poco a su compañero – Oye nerd, vamos reacciona – Al ver que no daba ninguna reacción– Perdóname – Una marca roja se le formo al chico después de una bofetada de la pelinegra.

Hiro soltó un leve grito de dolor, pero se percató de la persona responsable de dicho acto era su compañera. Ofreció una cara de alivio.

– Para alguien que le gusta la velocidad, creo que tardaste mucho ¿No lo crees? – Sonrió de forma pesada, ya que aun sentía dolor después de la sesión que le habían dado en el lugar.

– Si puedes hacer comentarios de ese tipo, no estas tan mal – Desamarrado a su compañero y colocando uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello – Vamos Hiro, tengo que sacarte de aquí, pero necesito que te sujetes de Baymax –Agarro rápidamente le casco que le había sido quitado para colocárselo rápidamente.

– Detecto que se aproximan las otras dos personas – Comento el gran Robot

– Creo que de esta instalación no podrán salir par de niños tontos – Comento de forma burlona el hombre que seguía siendo sujetado por el asistente médico.

– Ya veremos – Tomando el bastón eléctrico que se encontraba en el piso – Pero esto es por mi amigo– Soltando una descarga eléctrica justo en las joyas del hombre haciendo que este terminara noqueado.

– Recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar – Rio con dolor el pelinegro quien todavía se sujetaba de su amiga.

– Luego hablaremos de eso – Haciendo una cara coqueta a su compañero – Baymax necesito que abras camino con el puño para salir de aquí.

El gran robot hizo caso de las indicaciones de la coreana y de esta manera tan eficaz salieron del edificio dirigiéndose a la mansión de héroe lagartija para atender las heridas de su amigo quien apenas podía articular las palabras con dolor presente.

En las instalaciones Krei inversionista tenia una junta con la srita Wright, quien gozaba de una capacidad intelectual bastante alta para su edad.

– La creación de esta nueva generación de robots ayudantes mejorara la calidad de vida– Mostraba el hombre negocios mediante una presentación – Todos van a querer uno. La aplicación de esta nueva tecnología nos llevara a una forma de vida óptima.

La pelinegra quedo en silencio toda la presentación del multimillonario – Bien, señor Krei la idea se ve prometedora, pero toda la programación y creación del diseño estructural, ¿Ya están terminada? Y me imagino que desea que el Instituto de Tecnología de San Fransokyo sea la cede para la prueba final, digo ya que sus instalaciones no se encuentran en operaciones actualmente – Mencionaba la morena clara, checando su tableta personal.

– A usted no se le escapa nada – Reía con nerviosismo el castaño – De hecho, tengo en mente reclutar a un estudiante actual de dicho instituto, en mi opinión es un genio, podría ver algo que no hayamos visto y el trabajo quedaría de gran calidad – Le decía a la señorita mientras le pasaba una carpeta con papeles.

– Hiro Hamada – Leia el reporte que el señor Krei había preparado para ella – Si no mal recuerdo, es el chico que me contaste que creo los microbots – Preguntaba algo incrédula la chica.

– Por supuesto Ese chico puede revolucionar la tecnología como la conocemos – Abriendo un archivo presentándolo en un proyecto – He visto de lo que es capaz y créeme que te digo que nuestras compañías pudieran ser las lideres en el ramo de la robótica si reclutamos a este muchacho – Decía emocionado el inversionista.

– Puede ser que tienes razón, pero – Meditando la pelinegra – Como lo piensas reclutar, si para cuando hiciste el intento con los dichosos microbots, él se negó a colaborar contigo – Leyendo de forma minuciosa el archivo – Y dudo mucho que ahora teniendo una vida estudiantil ayude mucho a tu causa.

– Se como podemos arreglar este pequeño bache – Decía muy seguro de si mismo – Además contaba con tu apoyo por supuesto – Al decirlo se quedó mirándola fijamente.

– NI lo sueñes Krei – Decía cerrando abruptamente la carpeta – Sabes que estamos hablando de negocios, no de relaciones personales –ofendida por el comentario del castaño.

– No te preocupes, entonces usare mi carta para reclutarlo. Pero quiero que estés enterada que él será el líder del proyecto por su experiencia y gran conocimiento – Mientras indicaba la carpeta que sostenía la morena.

– No habrá ningún problema, pero antes quiero conocerlo para poder avalar la fusión de nuestras compañías en este proyecto – Tomando rumbo al elevador acompañada del señor Krei al elevador.

Mientras entraban al elevador – No te preocupes organizare una reunión para que lo conozcas – Cerrándose las puertas.

El equipo de lo grandes héroes se reunión completamente en la casa de Fred. Atendiendo por nivel de importancia las situaciones a debatir. Las cuales eran, el estado físico del líder y la búsqueda de la información del banco de San Fransokyo.

– Auu – El pelinegro se quejaba mientras que Gogo le colocaba una pomada en la espalda del muchacho.

– En un nivel del 1 al 10 como calificarías tu dolor – Pronunciaba el asistente médico,

– Por eso te dije que esperaras apoyo – bufaba la pelinegra mientras terminaba de colocar la pomada.

– No creí que fueran unos barbaros, al menos el traje me protegió de verdaderos daños con esas descargas – Decía el chico mientras intentaba no quejarse mas del dolor que era punzante y constante.

Gracias a que el muchacho decidió tomar algunas clases de gimnasia para tener más habilidades al momento de las misiones, su cuerpo, aunque no sea muy inflado, si estaba bastante tonificado, esto hizo que gogo se pusiera algo sonrojada, pero sin demostrarlo evidentemente.

– Creo que con esto aprendiste algo nuevo, Nerd – Decía mientras Vendaba la parte mas afectada del torso – Creo que con esto será suficiente, tendrás que evitar que tu tía te vea para no levantar sospechas. – Mientras terminaba de colocar el seguro del vendaje.

–Muchas gracias – Algo sonrojado por estar semi desnudo frente a una chica, sobre todo de Gogo.

– Como fuiste un buen niño toma una paleta – Respondía Baymax ofreciendo una paleta de cereza al pelinegro.

– Vamos nerd, tenemos que reunirnos en la sala con los muchachos para saber que paso – Gogo dirigiéndose a la salida del cuarto.

En la sala de la mansión del castaño, el equipo de los grandes héroes se encontraba intentando descifrar a la persona que lograron fotografiar al momento del contacto de la entrega del USB, el cual había sido modificado para no revelar la información principal del banco de la ciudad.

– Si no fuera por el casco sería más fácil saber al menos el genero – Decía Honey intentando ver alguna característica que le diera una pista del género.

Wasabi veía la imagen con una lupa – Ni si quiera las manos, este sujeto o sujeta saber como cuidar cada detalle – Cansado de no tener ningún tipo de pista.

– Nuestra némesis se ha hecho presente – Decía misterioso el chico Fred para luego gritar – ¡Tenemos una némesis ¡Saben lo que significa –Pregunto esperando respuesta de sus compañeros! Pero todos quedaron a expensas de su respuesta – Pasaremos a la historia como super héroes y las batallas épicas contra nuestros enemigos más fuertes.

– Y bueno ¿Que averiguaron? – Pregunto el líder del grupo al ingresar a la sala con sus compañeros.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – La castaña Pregunto acercándose al pelinegro

Llevándose un brazo a la nuca – Gracias al traje, no pasó nada grave, pero bien– Contesto el pelinegro que recibió un cariñoso abrazo de la especialista en compuestos. Este acto hizo que gogo se molestara algo sin ser evidente.

– Amigo, creo que a la próxima si tendrás que esperar apoyo de alguno de nosotros – Añadió el gran hombre de color.

– Eso mismo le dije – Apoyo al comentario la de mechones purpura – pero regresando al tema, ¿Qué fue lo que averiguaron?

– Nada útil – Contesto la castaña separándose del Hamada – Creo que debemos esperar al siguiente atraco.

– Les digo, es nuestro Némesis – Interrumpió el castaño – Aunque no dudo mucho que volverá hacer de las suyas.

– Tendremos que esperar entonces – Agrego el pelinegro algo cansado y sacando su celular que tenía mensajes pendientes de su compañera de clase pregunto por su ubicación – Los tendré que dejar, tengo que reunirme con Karmi.

– Viejo esa niña te absorbe mucho – De forma picará decía Wasabi – ¿No será que busca algo mas que una simple amistad?

– Que es lo que dices amigo – Se defendió con nerviosismo el muchacho – Es una amiga de clase que solo me busca para terminar el proyecto que tenemos pendiente.

– Una cosa lleva a la otra en cuestión de tiempo – Replico el fornido hombre – Además, No tiene nada de malo tener una relación.

– En eso él tiene razón Hiro – Se unió a la conversación el fanático de los comics – Los lideres de todo grupo siempre deben tener a su novia para defenderla de todo lo que los villanos puedan hacerle.

– No tiene sentido esta conversación – Reía el pelinegro para dirigirse a la puerta – Oye Fred ¿será posible que Heathcliff pueda darme un aventón a la universidad? – Indago a su compañero de aventura.

–Claro que no Hiro sabes– NO pudo terminar de mencionar ya que fue interrumpida por cierta coreana que se sintió ofendida al no preguntarle a ella.

– ¿Por qué no me lo pides a mi nerd? – Interrumpió algo molesta la pelinegra con mechones purpura – ¿A caso no me crees segura o qué?

– No quería molestarte, además creí que ya te irías a tu casa a descansar – Respondió algo temeroso el Hamada. Recibiendo un casco de motocicleta de parte de la coreana.

– Vamos Nerd, yo te llevo – Dirigiéndose a la salida de la mansión de los padres de Fred.

– OK – Respondió mientras iba detrás de ella – Gracias Fred de todos modos. – Volteando a ver rápidamente a su amigo castaño – Nos vemos Chicos – Se despidió fugazmente de sus amigos.

En una de las avenidas principales de la ciudad, un automóvil Negro llevaba curso a las afueras de la ciudad para encontrarse con su supuesto rehén para intentar obtener respuestas.

– Dave, mientras termino este asunto, necesito que investigues al chico Hiro Hamada – Indicaba la morena clara – Además necesito que vayas con ella para recoger un pequeño USB – Mientras colocaba su tableta en el asiento.

– Claro Srita Wright – Sin dudar le respondió a su jefa – Recibí un mensaje de parte de su contacto , al parecer uno de los muchachos que mando a buscar dicha información fue capturado – Agrego el muchacho blanco de altura formidable al mismo tiempo que de musculatura.

– No te preocupes – Recibiendo el USB de su leal ayudante – Lo que necesitaba es atraer la atención de esos dichosos grandes Héroes. Además – Tomando nuevamente tableta – Gracias al tonto de Krei conozco la identidad de uno de ellos.

– Srita Wright – Interrumpió temeroso el hombre fornido – al respecto del líder, los muchachos fueron atacados por otro héroe que saco del almacén a su rehén – Esperando temeroso de la reacción de su jefa.

– Es muy difícil conseguir gente productiva en esta ciudad ¿Verdad? – Pronuncio con una voz de decepción – La limosina aparco frente al alancen que anteriormente mantenía cautivo al líder de los grandes Héroes.

En la entrada se encontraba el grupo de hombres que tenían como misión mantener cautivo al rehén. En medio se encontraba el hombre que fue electrocutado de forma veloz por Gogo. Intentando no demostrar temor por el castigo que recibiría por su empleadora, pero sin tener éxito.

\- Entonces, ¿no pudieron mantener a un chico en este lugar? – Pregunto la chica pelinegra, caminando en círculo de los muchachos.

El líder de los tres, quien fue electrocutado fue quien tomo la palabra – Disculpe señorita, pero no atacaron por sorpresa, amigos del chico – Contesto con temor evidente.

Sin previo aviso, golpeo por detrás en la parte de las rodillas al hombre lo cual hizo que automáticamente callera sobre ellas – Acaso ustedes, ¿no tenían armas y eran más?

El hombre temeroso por recibir más reprimenda solo articulo – Si señorita, perdone nuestro fracaso.

– Dave, estoy muy cansada hasta cargo sin tardar quieres – Sentencio la chica ingresando a la limosina sin mencionar ni una palabra más.

– Así lo hare señorita – Indico el fornido hombre blanco, para arrastrar al dcho. hombre al almacén.

Dentro de la limosina, mientras esperaba, la inversionista tomo su tableta.

– Hiro por que tenias que irte sin despedirte – Logrando encontrar una foto en un diario web la foto de Hiro y Depositando un Beso a la tableta – Pero tendrás que responder por los problemas que me has causado cariño y me dirás las identidades de tus amigos.

Dentro de la cafetería de la Universidad se encontraba Karmi esperando la llegada de su compañero de clase, mientras repasaba unos libros que le ayudarían para su proyecto. En eso cierto pelinegro y coreana arriban al lugar.

– Karmi, hola – Saludo dudoso el chico a cierta chica experta en biotecnología.

– Hiro Hamada, ¿Quién te crees? Siempre me tienes esperando o haces que mienta por ti ante la profesora – Mirando con cierto desdén al chico.

–Lo siento mi culpa – Interrumpía la pelinegra con mechones morados – Yo necesitaba apoyo para una prueba y no había nadie más.

– Tu eres Leiko Tanaka ¿no? – Se dirigía con cierto respeto a la chica – Si ese es el caso, no tienes que molestarte por disculparte por este irresponsable.

Hiro miro a Karmi con algo de molestia por la forma que se expresaba de él. También le pareció algo extraño que su amiga lo intentara cubrir, normalmente estaba acostumbrado a salir de aprietos parecidos.

– Por cierto, Hiro – Se acordaba la castaña – Tenemos que organizar todo para el baile de cierre de semestre y espero que no huyas ante dicha responsabilidad – Dirigiéndose con algo de superioridad ante el chico.

– Se me había olvidado el baile – El líder del grupo llevándose una mano a la nuca.

Gogo soltó una pequeña risa – No me digas que te toco organizar el baile esta vez.

– Ni me lo recuerdes – Con un tono de voz pesado – Realmente la profesora Granville fue quien nos eligió.

La castaña llamo la atención de los chicos que estaban conversando con una raspada de voz– Vamos Hiro, para terminar el proyecto y poder empezar con la organización del baile – Se dirigió a Gogo esta vez – Srita Tanaka, espero que pueda asistir a dicho evento seria un placer que asistiera.

– Dime Gogo – Respondía con leve sonrisa – No soy mucho de bailes, pero ya que lo pides amablemente – Volteando a ver Hiro – y que tu lo organizaras, me muero por ver que harán para este semestre, No vemos Chicos – Pasando a dejar solos a los estudiantes sin antes golpear amistosamente al chico en señal de despedida.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

BigDragon500: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. ESPERO SEGUIR CUMPLIENDO CON TUS ESPECTATIVAS.

Byakko Yugure : Cuando termine de escribir y lo volvi a leer, tambien me quede pensando si no se me pasaba la mano con hardcore que estaba XD. Muchas gracias por tu retro =D espero poder mantenerte entretenido.

marcoman: Me comprometo a terminar esta historia. Reitero pido disculpas si me tardo un poco en actualizar, pero intentaremos hacerlo lo mas pronto que se pueda.


	3. Los Preparativos

Buenas mi buenos lectores:

Les agradezco mucho las constantes preguntas sobre la actualización. Debido que estaba muy ocupado no contaba con mucho tiempo para escribir. Y no me gusta hacer cosas simples o burdas. Ende tuve que ordenar mis idea para brindarles una gran historia que esta tomando forma. Espero que me tengan paciencia y procurare no tardar tanto ente actualizaciones. Les agradezco de corazón que compartan conmigo lo que piensan de esta historia. Muchas gracias y aqui tienen nueva actualización.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 

Después de una noche de planeación con muchos detalles del baile anual del Instituto mas reconocido en tecnología en Sanfrantokyo. Hiro asistía a su clase de robótica con una cara de cansancio. Su compañera de planeación asistía como si nada, pero es evidente ya que Hiro además de planear dicho baile, había hecho algunas mejoras en los trajes para su equipo.

\- ¿Que pasa Hiro, no puedes desvelarte? ¿Necesitas tus 8 horas de sueño? - Mencionaba de forma burlona su compañera experta en biotecnología - En cambio yo puedo estar fresca como siempre.

\- Felicidades Karmi- Decía de forma lenta y sin interés apoyando su cabeza sobre su escritorio.

\- Hiro aun me debes una explicación sobre tus inesperadas desapariciones – Dictaba Karmi de forma Seria – Además que me debes compensaciones de mentirle a la profesora Granville.

Hiro abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar los reclamos de Karmi, pero sobre todo por sus desapariciones para hacer las aventuras como héroe – Bueno es que últimamente mi tía ha tenido muchos clientes por la tarde en el café, y tengo que ayudarle- rio nervioso de su respuesta.

\- mmmm creo que me estas mintiendo Hiro Hamada – Incrédula completamente la chica castaña – Pero aun así me sigues debiendo los favores que espero que la compensación valga la pena.

Hace algunos meses atrás, Karmi empezaba a disfrutar de la compañía del chico hamada, por lo que cuando lo cubría en sus ausencias, se la cobraba haciendo que el muchacho la acompañase a los centros comerciales, parques, exposiciones, etc. Lo cual Karmi sentía como vivía una realidad a la que estaba acostumbrada antes que llegara Hiro al Instituto.

\- Esta vez que vas a querer hacer—Preguntaba el pelinegro rendido, ya que sabía que no podía o quería provocar más intriga en la chica.

\- Hay una conferencia el viernes por la tarde-noche que dará una Empresaria joven—Mostrando un folleto informativo— Suena interesante al proponer funcionamiento de la robótica por medio de la nanotecnología - Comentaba con una gran felicidad contenida.

\- Esta bien no tengo ningún problema con una conferencia de ese tipo, hasta suena interesante – Hiro poco a poco coincidía en algunas actividades interesantes con su amiga castaña—Cuenta conmigo para el viernes.

Las clases de los dos jóvenes transcurrieron de forma normal, gracias para Hiro que ningún villano se le ocurrió hacer desastres, ya que tenia muchas cosas por hacer y las tenía claras y enlistadas en su mente; primero tenia que saber cual era el siguiente paso de los criminales después de obtener información financiera de los bancos de Sanfrantokyo. Procedía a estar preparado por si se llegara a cruzar nuevamente con su raptora y aprenderla y saber exactamente cual era el motivo y su relación con la mafia que quería los datos de los bancos. No podía olvidar que tenia que mejorar sus mentiras con Karmi para no levantar más sospechas además del evento que se acercaba cada día mas y tenía una responsabilidad.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Mientras la inversionista, la Srita Wright, entraba junto con Krei a la oficina de la profesora Granville para ofrecer una oportunidad a un estudiante en particular, en colaborar en un proyecto que le abriría las puertas para poder realizar cualquier especialidad en el mundo.

Para poder acceder al estudiante los inversionistas tenían que jugar muy bien sus cartas y pasar desapercibidos.

Profesora Granville, tengo entendido por lo que me dice el Sr. Krei que tiene mucho potencial estudiantil que puede revolucionar la tecnología- Mencionaba segura la Inversionista Wright – Tenemos en puerta una oportunidad de asociación para emprender un proyecto.

Como lo ha mencionado, tenemos a varios estudiantes que sobresalen por su ingenio y proyectos que han marcado una gran diferencia en el mundo de la tecnología- aclaraba la profesora Granville – Con gusto puedo hacerles llegar una lista de nuestros estudiantes mas sobresalientes en sus respectivas áreas.

De hecho, tenemos alguien en mente, que puede dirigir el proyecto – Sacando unas hojas de la carpeta que portaba – ¿Hiro Hamada es un estudiante de esta Universidad no? Seria grato conocerlo—Pasando el archivo a la decana - claro que podemos tomar estudiantes de la universidad para que colaboren dentro del proyecto.

Lamentablemente el señor Hamada no puede formar parte de su proyecto – Declaro tajantemente la profesora.

¿Por qué no? – Preocupado pregunto Krei al escuchar que la pieza de su proyecto no estaba dentro de la ecuación.

El señor Hamada está en selección de universidad para poder llevar acabo su posgrado en robótica – mencionaba la morena mientras revisa su computadora – de hecho, va un poco retrasada, pero en vista que muchas universidades están interesadas en que lleve acabo sus estudios en sus universidades, me parece que le dieron una semana más de tiempo para elegir.

Todo lo que estaban planeando los inversionistas se les venía abajo, con este suceso que no estaban enterados. Claramente que la chica no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea audaz, que la misma decana no podría pasar por alto.

Nuestras empresas pueden ser una opción – Anunciaba la Srita Wright, lo cual hizo dudar a la profesora – Claro, si lo que el muchacho quiere es hacer un posgrado, contamos con la posibilidad de brindarle dicha oportunidad en un study-board, ya que contamos con 5 centros de investigación alrededor del mundo.

Pero el objetivo del posgrado es que lleve acabo un proyecto dentro de la universidad y que dicha investigación sea llevada a la practica - Contradecía a la inversionista por su insistencia de interrumpir un proceso dentro de su universidad.

En su mente la chica pelinegra había dado en el clavo, sonriendo para sí misma – Excelente, el proyecto que deseamos llevar acabo, puede revalidar fácilmente ese aspecto, agregando como un plus la posibilidad de poder viajar a los diferentes de centros de investigación y poder ver otros puntos de vista.

Bueno, No puedo evitar quitar opciones para poder llevar acabo su posgrado al señor Hamada, aunque creo que hay otros estudiantes que bien pueden tomar el proyecto – Tomando una lista de su cajón – Tenemos a la Srita Leiko quien se especializa bien en electrónica y Electromagnetismo. De igual forma esta una estudiante genio para su edad, La señorita Karmi, quien tiene fuerte en Biotecnología, aunque eso no quiere decir que no puede explorar otras posibilidades. También cuento con la científica Aiko Miyazaki, con el joven Ginger conocido más como Wasabi entre otros que bien, como decía pueden llevar las riendas de dicho proyecto.

Yo sé muy bien que los estudiantes que menciona son cercanos al muchacho – alegaba Krei, dicha información le sonó fascinante a Lucy – Podemos también incluirlos, pero realmente estamos interesados en que el chico colabore con este magno proyecto.

Lo que mi colega quiere decir profesora – Intervenía la pelinegra – Si nos da la oportunidad de presentar la oportunidad al chico Hamada, nos daría el placer de hacer una donación a sus instalaciones.

Aunque la universidad no requiriera las donaciones ofrecidas, la profesora Granville podría inyectar ese dinero en agrandar el campus y tener más áreas de investigación, cosa que en largo plazo a la universidad le llevaría fácilmente 7 años más. Claramente no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Esto solo dejaba en claro que lo Lucy Wright era una chica de negocios muy hábil para poder conseguir lo que desea.

No tengo ningún inconveniente que se le haga la propuesta – Respondía con serenidad la morena –Pero si el señor Hamada no acepta no dejare pasar ningún tipo de insistencia con el estudiante y tendría que pedirles respetar su decisión, ¿Estamos de acuerdo? – Indico certera la profesora.

Créame que, si ese fuera el caso, no hare nada para retener al talento – Contestaba cortésmente la inversionista – y no se preocupe que la donación se esta realizando y la elección del chico no tendrán ninguna repercusión en ese aspecto – Enunciaba mientras terminaba de hacer las trasferencias mediante su teléfono – Entonces nos avisara cuando sea el momento más idónea para poder platicar con el señor Hamada profesora Granville, sin otro asunto nos pasamos a retirar – Tomando iniciativa con su compañero Krei para salir fuera de las instalaciones del campus.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Mientras que la profesora Granville acompañaba a los futuros padrinos de posgrado, Gogo estaba en su laboratorio trabajando en afinaciones de su traje, en uno de sus lapsus de descanso logro reconocer a Krei y la profesora Granville, pero a la tercera persona no reconoció. Le llamo fuertemente la atención ya que si Krei aparecía es por que algo no tan bien planeado que generalmente terminaba en desastre, y el cual su equipo terminaba por reparar. Pero un mensaje de Hiro le quito la atención que tenía en el grupo.

\- Gogo, _Necesito de tu ayuda para terminar de conectar el sistema de seguridad de mi casa, ¿estas ocupada? –_ Gogo le agradaba que el chico genio de la Universidad pidiera su ayuda. Su ego se sentía genial al ser de gran apoyo tecnológico al muchacho que tiene un gran futuro y segundo disfrutaba gratamente los tiempos que pasaba con él. Ya que siempre aprendía cosas nuevas además de poder relacionarse bien con alguien del sexo opuesto, podía ser ella misma, lo cual eran pocas veces aun con sus amigos.

 _Nerd, ¿Qué harías sin mí? En el café de tu tía en 10 minutos –_ Dejo su proyecto en pausa y agarrando rumbo a su encuentro con el chico Hamada, pero pasando por el laboratorio del muchacho, vio que cierta biotecnóloga se encontraba fisgoneando dicho lugar.

Veamos Hiro, tengo que encontrar el motivo de tus salidas, ¿Qué me estas ocultando? – Seguía revisando el cubículo de su compañero cuando de repente escucha una voz que hizo que se asustara.

Ah, Karmi ¿Qué haces en el laboratorio de Hiro? – Pregunto serena la pelinegra con mechones morados.

Srita Leiko, me sorprendió – Se recuperaba del susto que la chica le había dado – Estoy buscando un reporte de – Intento pensar lo más rápido para no levantar sospechas de su intrusión – de los avances del proyecto del semestre y además la lista de los preparativos para el baile.

Sin creer todo lo que la castaña le menciono tuvo que retirarse no sin antes dejar seguro el laboratorio de Hiro – Bueno le preguntare lo que me dijiste en el momento que lo vea, pero me pidió que pusiera llave a su laboratorio, ¿entonces me podrías apoyar? – Gogo no le gustaba ser grosera, pero tampoco le gustaba que personas espiaran a sus amigos sobre todo con el secreto de los grandes héroes.

Claro, solo deja y tomo mi mochila – Se dirigió a una mochila de color negro, que claramente no era de ella pero era la oportunidad de poder llevarse algo que le pudiera dar alguna pista, sobre las desapariciones de su amigo – Listo – Antes de irse a su departamento se dirigió a la chica experta en electrónica – Disculpe que le pida esto, Srita Leiko, le puede decir a Hiro que tenemos pendientes del baile y sobre todo del proyecto semestral.

No hay problema Karmi – Contestaba cortésmente a la chica – Y dime Gogo, después de todo eres amiga de Hiro, y no te preocupes lo pondré al corriente con sus tareas para que no te afecte a ti.

Muchas Gracias Gogo – Estaba alejándose, cuando quiso matar una curiosidad y preguntarle a la chica coreana – Disculpa Gogo, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Estaba pregunta la elaboro con algo de dificultad por no decir pena.

A Gogo le llamo poderosamente la atención la actitud de la biotecnóloga – Claro, dime en que te puedo ayudar Karmi.

Sabes si Hiro, ¿ya tiene pareja para el baile escolar? – Titubeo por primera vez en su vida.

Este tipo de pregunta no se esperaba gogo que le hicieran, sobre todo tratándose de la chica más orgullosa del campus – Ah, no quisiera darte una respuesta por que siendo sincera, no tengo idea.

Ah, está bien muchas Gracias Gogo - con esto último la castaña se pasó a retirar dando las gracias.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Gogo después de dicho comentario cerro el laboratorio de Hiro y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su amigo para poder apoyarlo. Antes de poder salir del Campus se topó con el grupo que al principio observo, la profesora Granville fue quien se dirigió a ella.

Disculpe Señorita Leiko, ¿sabe le paradero del señor Hamada? – Pregunto directa la profesora

Viendo Krei y la otra invitada, dedujo que tenia que ser inversionista al estar en compañía del magnate – Esta trabajando en su proyecto, aunque no se exactamente dónde está ahorita.

Srita Leiko – Tomo la palabra el rubio inversionista – He tenido el placer de verte en compañía del chico Hamada, pero creo que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de poder conversar – Le dio la Mano para saludar, lo cual la coreana brindo la suya para corresponder – Te presento a la Srita Wright, es inventora y una agente de inversiones.

Mucho gusto – Brindando su mano para saludar a la pelinegra – Mi nombre es Leiko Tanaka.

El saludo fue correspondido por la chica pelinegra – Mucho Gusto, Leiko. He escuchado que eres extraordinariamente buena en el campo electrónico. – Mencionaba mientras miraba a la chica con cierta superioridad, lo cual a Gogo no le gusto en lo más mínimo, pero se contuvo.

Así es – Intentando contestar lo más cortes posible – y Dígame Srita Wright, ¿En qué área se especializa usted?

Si te soy sincera cualquier área de mecánica eléctrica es mi fuerte – Menciono sin dejar de ver a la pelinegra con mechones morados—Aunque por el momento estoy interesada en la robótica avanzada.

Por ese motivo estamos buscando al chico Hamada - Participo el rubio – Pero en vista que no se encuentra creo que tendremos que posponer la presentación – Viendo su reloj de mano – Si nos disculpa profesora tenemos que detallar aun algunos asuntos, sobre las próximas instalaciones donde se llevara a cabo el proyecto – Tomando iniciativa hacia la salida en compañía de la profesora.

Claro no se preocupe, tratare de arreglar una visita con el señor Hamada lo antes posible – Mencionaba la profesara con el inversionista mientras se dirigía a la salida. Mientras tanto Lucy Wright mantuvo una pequeña conversación con la coreana.

¿Sabes si Hiro Hamada, no tiene ninguna distracción por el momento? – Decía la chica de tez morena.

Gogo no le parecía la actitud de la chica, pero se prometió que mejoraría sus relaciones con la gente - ¿A que te refieres con distracciones? – Intentado aclarar cualquier tipo de mal entendido.

Viendo la reacción de Gogo, pudiendo notar el más mínimo detalle de su intento de serenidad – Si, digo no tiene ninguna niña que lo este distrayendo o haciendo perder el tiempo – Esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

La pelinegra con mechones morados estaba llegando a sus límites de paciencia – Creo que eso no tiene nada que ver con que sea un niño genio – Contesto algo molesta, señal para ella de retirarse – Si me permite, tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

Conociendo que había alterado a la estudiante, Wright igualmente se dirigió con su compañero de negocios. Mientras que la experta en electrónica se dirigió a la salida donde se ubicaba su moto y tomando rumbo a la casa del chico pelinegro. De igual manera los visionarios iniciaron su viaje a Krei Tec.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Mientras Tanto Nuestro Líder del grupo estaba trabajando en nuevos aditamentos para su equipo. Como algunos preparativos de prevención en las siguientes misiones que se avecinaban. No había mucha información lo cual llevo al chico a preocuparse un poco de más, lo cual hizo que trabajara arduamente.

Hiro, te traje tu comida – Era su tía quien entraba al garaje con un plato de comida – Tesoro, veo que no has descansado desde ayer, creo que deberías reposar un rato.

Sin separarse de la computadora – SI tía, solo terminare de activar algunas cosas y tomare un descanso - Tomando un bocado de su plato sin perder su objetivo a terminar.

Está bien cariño – Retirándose al café – Hoy habrá muchos clientes, vengo al rato.

El pelinegro siguió trabajando en los aditamentos y comiendo al mismo tiempo. Quería tener todo listo para cuando llegara su amiga. Al igual de probar el sistema de seguridad que había instalado en su casa, por protección de su tía. Pero para cualquier persona, estar trabajando día y noche, agregando que ingirió comida, esto le provoco que poco a poco cayera en brazos de Morfeo.

Dicha coreana llego directamente al café de su líder de héroes. Topándose con la tía de su amigo.

Hola querida – La tía Cass saludaba al ver a la pelinegra con mechones morados entrando al café – Estas buscando a Hiro ¿no? – Pregunto siguiendo, atendiendo el café.

Así es Cass – viendo como el café esta un poco mas lleno de lo normal – ¿Quieres que te ayude aquí en el café?

Muchas Gracias linda – Tomándose un tiempo para saludar a la amiga de su sobrino – Pero estoy acostumbrada, Hiro esta atrás – Fue lo ultimo que le dirigió para poder seguir atendiendo su negocio.

La chica coreana llego al garaje y lo que observo le sorprendió, ya que nunca había visto dormir a su amigo. Se veía tan tierno y chistoso a la vez. Su cabeza esta flotando, ya que la silla en la que se encontraba recostado no tenia cabecera. Se imaginaba que, al despertar, tendría un dolor constate de cuello.

Pero no podía evitar mirar a su amigo de otra forma. Tomo asiento a su lado, para poder ver en lo que había estado trabajando con tanto esfuerzo, pero lo que no se espero es que Hiro al intentarse acomodar en su silla, inconscientemente su cabeza quedo apoyado en el hombro de la chica.

Esto alerto un poco a Gogo, ya que no acostumbraba a tener contacto de ese tipo. Pero al tratarse de Hiro, primero no quería levantarlo de su descanso de ese momento y segundo, no le molestaba en sí, solo que no estaba acostumbrada. Al sentir como Hiro respira con tanta tranquilidad, como en un sueño algo profundo, no pudo evitar jugar con su cabello. Gogo se encontraba algo cansada de igual manera así que decidió acompañar a Hiro, Recargando su cabeza sobre la de él.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Todo esto ocurría en el lado este de la ciudad, mientras que cierta biotecnóloga al llegar a su departamento decidió revisar el contenido de la mochila que había podido sacar del laboratorio de su compañero de clase, con la finalidad de poder encontrar alguna respuesta de las desapariciones espontaneas y largas de su amigo.

Solo tienes actuadores y algunos servomotores – Revisa cada uno de los elementos de la mochila hasta que se topó con algo – Por fin, una memoria extraíble, veamos que es lo que ocultas – Antes que pudiera conectar dicho dispositivo, su madre le hablaba para que la acompañara a comer.

Hija y como van los preparativos de la fiesta – Pregunto su madre mientras colocaba la comida en el centro de la mesa.

Ya tenemos a los patrocinadores –Tomaba asiento – Solo falta colocar los horarios de las personas que contrataremos como meseros y la música.

Y dime Hija – Tomando asiento su madre – yo sé que el baile es un evento, de gran importancia para la escuela, pero tú, ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile?

Karmi se destacaba por ahuyentar a las personas por su forma de ser, pero su madre tenía otra idea – Aun no me decido madre, pero hay un chico que es muy testarudo para invitarme.

Bueno si algo te puedo decir es que los hombres son muy testarudos – Le servía comida a su hija y tomando una porción para ella – En ocasiones nosotras tenemos que guiarlo para que den el paso.

Karmi algo confundida por lo que le decía su mama - ¿Cómo que guiarlo?

Si, en la mayoría de los casos no saben lo que quieren – pero al ver la cara de su hija, más confundida trato de guiarla de otra forma – En ocasiones los chicos necesitan que uno les de señales para que volteen a ver a uno.

Karmi intentado procesar lo que le estaba diciendo su madre – Entonces, ¿tengo que hablar con él, acerca del baile? – Preguntaba con curiosidad

Puede ser – Viendo que su hija empezaba a comprender el mensaje – Puedes también coquetear de vez en cuando, demostrando cierto interes – Viendo una cara de sorpresa en Karmi.

¿Coqueteo? – Se quedo algo atónita por lo que escuchaba – Yo no sé de eso madre – Decía algo decepcionada por si mismo.

Hija – Tomando su barbilla para darle ánimos – Eres un genio para la ciencia, esto será pan comido para ti. Solo tienes que hacer algo que nunca has hecho – Karmi quedo en espera de la pista para poder tener la atención del pelinegro – Condescendiente en algunos momentos.

Karmi reflexiono que en muchas de las ocasiones que tenia interacciones con otras personas, sobre todo del sexo opuesto, muchas veces intentaba sobre salir. Fue donde empezó a comprender que no siempre se debe ganar, aunque se pueda ganar, sobre todo cuando te interesa alguien.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Nuestros futuros padrinos de estudiantes, en colaborar en el proyecto que estaban teniendo una junta para poder convencer a su campeón para dirigir su ambicioso plan. Lucy Wright por si misma, tenia planes diferentes para le muchacho, tanto educativos como personales.

Señorita Wright, tenemos que hacer una oferta tentadora al muchacho – Proseguía El rubio magnate – De lo que conozco al muchacho, es que le interesa hacer el bien, digamos que es un héroe que no le gusta salir a relucir – Dándose cuenta de que casi dice la identidad del joven, no podía ya que había dado su palabra después de ser salvado.

¿Héroe? – Llamo poderosamente la atención de la chica pelinegra- No te preocupes Krei, tengo mis métodos para poder convencerlo. Además, necesito que te encargues de terminar a tiempo las instalaciones provisionales para poder comenzar de forma inmediata – Sentencio la chica de forma directa.

Estoy de acuerdo – Llamando a su asistente – Organiza por favor una visita mañana a las instalaciones del proyecto. Además, señorita Lucy – Se dirigió nuevamente a su compañera inversionista.

Krei, para ti soy Srita Wright – Respondió de forma algo molesta, pero manteniendo la compostura en todo momento.

Perdón, Srita Wright – Corrigió de forma inmediata para evitar un malentendido – Necesitamos terminar de establecer los porcentajes de gastos tanto como de ganancias.

Si tanto te preocupa los gastos iniciales, mi compañía absorberá todos los egresos de los primeros 2 años – Sugería la chica pelinegra para poder concentrarse en su objetivo – Y las ganancias por equitativas serán 80 y 20, ¿Te parece?

No tengo ningún problema con esa oferta señorita Wright – Respondía satisfactoriamente el magante.

Excelente, ahora – Tomando sus cosas para proceder a retirarse - Tengo asuntos que atender.

Claro no hay problema – Continuaba el rubio - Procurare la reunión con el chico Hamada, le avisare en cuanto tenga respuesta de la decana.

Espero tu llamada Krei – Fue lo ultimo que Dicto la chica.

Tomo rumbo a su limosina donde su asistente, guardaespaldas y protector. Estaba esperándolo para dirigir rumbo a donde ella deseara.

Dave, necesito que después de dejarme en mi departamento, vayas con Christy y le entregues esta carta - Sacando dicho comunicado de su maletín y pasándolo por la ventanilla a su mas leal personal – Dile que necesito esto con suma urgencia y de ser necesario le haces la transferencia necesaria.

Así lo hare mi señora – Respondía de forma inmediata y recibiendo la carta.

Por cierto, Además – Agregaba la chica – Necesito ropa nueva, tendré que recurrir a métodos menos profesionales para poder convencer a cierto chico a colaborar – Revisando su tableta persona una imagen del líder de los grandes Héroes – Cariño, espero que esta vez seas un buen chico.


	4. ANUNCIO NAVIDEÑO

BUENAS NOCHES MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES.

DE ANTE MANO QUISIERA PEDIRLES UNA DISCULPA SINCERA, HE ESTADO OCUPADO EN OTROS PROYECTOS DE VIDA. PERO QUIERO DEJARLES MUY EN CLARO QUE TENGO INTENCIONES (ALGUNOS ESCRITOS ESTANCADOS) PARA CONTINUAR ESTE LINDO FIC. DE HECHO TENGO BORRADORES Y CAPITULOS YA HECHOS, PERO NO ME GUSTA PUBLICAR COSAS A MEDIAS, ME GUSTA HACER PUBLICACIONES CON CALIDAD Y CONSISTENCIA.

POR ESTE MOTIVO MUCHAS VECES REVISO EL ESCRITO Y SIEMPRE ANDO COMPONIENDO O REHACIENDO LA HISTORIA POR QUE NO ME GUSTA ALGUNOS RUMBOS. QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE NO TODO ES AMOR SOBRE HOJUELAS, POR ENDE ME GUSTA PONERLE TRAMA A LA HISTORIA.

DICHO LO ANTERIOR MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS MENSAJES PUBLICOS Y LOS PRIVADOS. PARA ANTES DE TERMINAR ESTE AÑO SUBIRE UN CAPITULO CON MUCHA HISTORIA QUE SE QUE LES FASCINARA. CREANME QUE LA ESPERA VALDRA LA PENA. TAMBIÉN TENGO BORRADORES DE ALGUNOS FIC DE LOS SIGUIENTES ANIMES:

\- DEMON SLAYER

-GOBLIN SLAYER

-NANATSU NO TAIZAI

\- NARUTO (A PARTIR DE BORUTO, PERO CONCENTRADO EN LA GENERACION DE NARUTO)

\- INUYASHA (ESPEREN EL REGRESO DE KYKIO / ADEMAS HARE UN DE SOLO ESTE ANIME Y OTRO CON UN CROSSOVER)

ADEMAS CONTINUARE LA DE

\- STAR WARS REBELS

ESTE ULTIMO A PARTIR DEL FINAL DE TEMPORADA, OSEA QUE LO ESCRITO ANTES SE QUEDARA AHÍ. SE QUE ALGUNOS LO ENTENDERÁN MIENTRAS QUE OTROS NO, PERO CRÉANME QUE SERA LO MEJOR.

SIN OTRA COSA MAS QUE DECIR, REITERO MI DISCULPA POR NO PODER HACER NINGUN AVANCE DE ESTE FIC QUE ME GUSTA MUCHO. PERO DE VERDAD QUE EL TIEMPO VALDRA LA ESPERA, ESTOY PULIENDO LOS DETALLES PARA QUE SEA ALGO DE CALIDAD LO QUE LEAN. LES DESEO UN AÑO DE NUEVOS PROYECTOS Y EXITOS EN LOS MISMOS.

DEJEN COMENTARIOS QUE SABEN QUE ME GUSTA LEER LO QUE UDS PIENSAN DE MI TRABAJO QUE SE NUTRE Y ES PARA UDS =D felices fiestas.


End file.
